classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone Gareth
=Clone Gareth= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/sims/clonegareth_profilepic.png Name: Gareth Mortimer Tennenbaum II Gender: Male Age: 21 mentally and physically, 2 chronologically Birthdate: November 30, 2049; originally born June 12 Birthplace: Under the Space Needle Hometown: New York City, NY Height: 6'3" Build: Lanky Eye Color: Pale blue Hair Color: Black Parents: His original's parents are long-dead; he was created by Henry. Status: Single IM Screen Name: CapriciousWanderer Player: Cameo Theme Song: What's This? by Danny Elfman Appearance He's very tall, quite skinny, and has messy black hair, pale skin, and pale blue eyes. So, yeah, Clone Gareth looks like the rest of the Tennenbaum family. However, he doesn't actually have dark circles under his eyes (despite sleeping at odd hours), and his hair's significantly shorter than Darcy and Milo's. He wears a suit basically all the time, because that's one of the only overlaps between modern fashion and the fashion of his home time; it was casual clothing in 1875 and it's formal business-appropriate clothing in 2051. However, he wears Converse sneakers instead of dress shoes or even boots because a) they're comfortable and make his footsteps a lot quieter and b) because Cammy is predictable and self-indulgent, that's why. In general, his fashion sense isn't blatantly anachronistic, but it does have some odd mismatches at times, since he's picking and choosing his favourite things from various time periods. Personality He's a weird guy, and a very moody one. He switches between being silly and excitable and being a short-tempered crabby jerk. Gareth has a keen mind; he's always interested in learning something new and he has a gift for deduction. He's interested in becoming a detective. He values practical effectiveness over abstract notions, and he has very little patience for anything that seems useless (although he's pretty impatient in general). Clone Gareth is also easily distracted - although he'll snap back to the important stuff sooner or later -- and tends to go off on tangents. He's adjusted very well to modern society (which he insists on calling "the world of tomorrow"), although he does make occasional minor slips, and he loves the new technology that popped up in the gap between his home time and the present day. While he doesn't generally talk like he's from the past, he hasn't really taken to using slang from the modern era, nor to swearing casually as is common in modern times (though it's not like Original Gareth swears much either). Power Power Class: 4 As Gareth has yet to switch the trademark Tennenbaum immortality power on, his other power is the important one. He can turn himself intangible, a state in which he is immune to gravity, doesn't need to breathe, and can propel himself much faster than he could on foot. He can't interact with objects while intangible unless they dematerialized with him, which can only happen if he was holding onto them at the time.* Upon rematerializing, any matter that was overlapping with his body ceases to exist, which has the potential to messily kill people or cause a fair amount of property damage. When he's intangible, his hair floats around (as do any loose bits of clothing), and he's completely deaf due to the ambient sound waves being unable to interact with his eardrums. *How much effort this takes depends on how much contact it has with his body (through normal clothing counts, but thick protective clothing or armor makes it harder to get that contact) and how big it is; it's effortless for clothes and the stuff in his pockets, and not very hard for things he can hold in his hand, but larger items take some work, and dematerializing another person is fairly hard. Background Clone Gareth shares his original self's memories up to the age of nineteen. He was born in Wales in 1856 and spent his early childhood there, then the family moved to New York City in 1865; he counts both Cardiff and Manhattan as hometowns but he's more attached to the latter. When he was fifteen, he joined a metahuman secret society that Cammy has not so far provided a name for, which was the start of a lifelong trend. But that's not terribly relevant for the clone; more important is the fact that this got him accustomed to spending most of his time in the company of other metas (or aetherics, as they were known then), and the weirdness and violations of the laws of physics -- two separate albeit overlapping categories -- that naturally springs from such an environment. Seeing as how superpowers could simulate the effects of modern technology well before that technology was developed, a lot of the things in the modern era weren't actually new to him so much as being produced in new ways. The first of these was TV; at first, Clone Gareth thought he was being held prisoner by an illusionist with strange priorities and an amazing gift for writing science fiction, although he figured out what was going on after the sitcoms continued for days on end with neither interruptions nor the sort of downwards-trending quality that would be expected from somebody who hadn't slept in a week. Clone Gareth found the sitcoms absolutely fascinating, to the point where even though he could have walked through the wall and left whenever he wanted (and probably would have if he'd ever got bored), he stayed there until the clones were turned loose. Admittedly, some of the shows were badly written, and sometimes the characters or the plots or the conventions of the genre were so annoying he wanted to smash the TV with a hammer, and the fact that it kept going when he wanted to sleep was inconvenient, but who cares when you've got a neverending supply of insight into a strange futuristic society? It was quite a good primer for being released into the real world, as well, with the exception of a few more technological advancements and oh yeah the fact that metas were living out in the open now. (The fact that none of the sitcoms had depicted this -- being rather out of date -- is why the lack of a Masquerade is one of the things Gareth has the hardest time keeping in mind.) While he wasn't actually one of the clones who was resettled by the government, Clone Gareth put the assistance money he was given into relocating to modern New York City and getting established there, since he had no particular reason to stay in Seattle. He came to the city recently to meet up with his descendants (technically his original's, but whatever), got distracted by a flyer for the cloneplex, and suddenly it's time to move. Random Facts * Clone Gareth has an 1870s New York accent. His author doesn't have much of an idea what this sounds like (though he does sound like he's American, at least), but it's noticeable. * Clone Gareth hates being called Gary. * Clone Gareth sleeps at odd and seemingly random times; he's often up in the middle of the night and therefore often asleep in the middle of the day. However, he does get enough sleep, unlike some of his family members. This is pretty much exactly him, in looks and behaviour: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/tumblr_lkqku0JWKz1qgl5jyo1_500.gif Category:CamChars